


Cuddles

by spiritofsky



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Bubblecup needs to relax after long days of caring for her children.





	

Bubblecup sighed, settling down on the couch with her marefriend Golden Harvest.

"Oh, hello Bubbles!" Golden harvest said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Bubblecup on the cheek. Bubblecup smiled, although wearily.

"I just put Dinky to bed. I think I need-" She yawned. "-a nap."

Golden Harvest laughed. "It sounds it, sleep alright."

"Mhm." Came Bubblecup's muffled response, already burying her head in Golden Harvest's mane and drifting to sleep.


End file.
